


A Dresden Family Christmas

by EatingFeathers



Series: Tales of the Pied Piper [2]
Category: The Dresden Files (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatingFeathers/pseuds/EatingFeathers
Summary: I've got the seasonal fic bug, so what follows is a variety of (probably) Christmas-themed Thomas/Reader fics. This is the same OFC as in Pied Piper, but it's not strictly necessary to have read that to understand what's going on.Merry Christmas, you filthy animals. <3
Relationships: Thomas Raith/OFC, Thomas Raith/Original Female Character, Thomas Raith/Reader
Series: Tales of the Pied Piper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Dresden Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I blame BirdOfHermes for this, even though it probably isn't her fault.

Snowball Fight   
  


“How dare you!”   
Thomas just smiled at me, entirely unbothered by the offensive remark he’d uttered.

“How dare you, you conniving, uncouth, bitchass, rude, lying…” I ran out of anger and one-word insults at the same time. “Me? Throw like a girl? I’ll show you.” I stomped out of Harry Dresden’s house as he hurriedly dropped the wards so I wouldn’t fry. He still didn’t care for me, after our disasterous first meeting, but he didn’t want me dead.

Thomas Raith, White Court Vampire and my current...well, we hadn’t used the ‘b’ word and the ‘g’ word yet, but that was more or less the situation, followed me out into the snow with that irritatingly beautiful smile still firmly in place. I trudged through shin-deep white bullshit until I was thirty or forty feet from the door, then gathered up some snow that was perfect for a snowball fight.

I balled it up and pulled my arm back as Mouse followed Harry out of the house. Mouse was Harry’s pet bear. Sorry,  _ dog _ . I threw the snowball right at Thomas’s head, and the asshole caught it one-handed right before it hit his face.

“Alright, I’ll admit, that was impressive,” he said without a hint of apology in his voice. “But one good throw doesn’t mean you’re any good at it. I’ll have to see more attempts before I’m convinced you wouldn’t be a liability.” 

I knew he was goading me, the jerk, but I had this  _ thing _ about ‘you throw like a girl’. I gathered up another ball, and threw it right at him. 

Mouse jumped in front of it and caught it in his mouth.

We all laughed. Harry rolled up another handful of snow and threw it for his dog to get Mouse out of our way as Thomas bent down to gather his own snowball. 

He threw it so fast I never saw it coming, and it hit me square in the chest. Unfortunately for him, I’d been expecting to get hit. The force of it should have been enough to send me ass over ears, but with a dark green flash of light, my tattoos illuminated as the snowball broke against me. 

He cocked his head. “Now that, I wasn’t expecting. The hit still counts, but that’s a clever trick.” 

Harry turned to see my scrollwork tattoos pulsing where they peeked out from beneath my shirt. “What are those? Those are new.” 

“They’re my bulletproof tattoos. I told you, I have three tricks, and this is the only notable one. Usually, it only works on bullets, but I made some modifications when Murphy told me about the party last month. Now, it works on snowballs and bullets,” I said with a smile. I was rather proud of the spell, but its upkeep took almost all of my (very limited) magic. It was important--I lived in a dangerous part of Chicago around people who would love to knock me down a peg--but it was definitely an expensive spell.

Mouse bounded over to me and took a bite of the snow at my feet, then looked up at me expectantly. I tried to take the snow from his mouth, with a small amount of success, then threw it for him. Harry and Thomas started throwing snowballs at each other, and as Mouse jumped several more feet in the air than a normal dog should have, I had an idea. An awful idea. I had a wonderful, awful idea.

I gathered up another snowball, whispered a tiny word and a tiny spell, then lobbed it at Thomas’s back.

Mouse, bless the dog, saw the projectile and leapt after it. He turned to catch it in his mouth, and the spell’s momentum carried him another several feet into the vampire. Thomas fell flat on the ground with a faceful of snow, and Mouse righted himself to sit on his back with a grin. He yipped happily before launching himself away. The motion shoved Thomas even deeper into the snow. 

Harry started to laugh, getting to the point where he overbalanced from laughing too hard and fell to his knees. From there, he just decided it was easier to lay down and laugh at his brother, who was slowly getting up and muttering terrible things.

A very snow-covered Thomas turned to me with murder in his eyes. “Not only was that a sneak attack, you involved the dog. That’s a foul.”

“You turned your back on someone during a snowball fight. You deserved it--”

Thomas bent his knees, and then sprang forward across fifteen feet of snow to tackle me to the ground. We tumbled as the illumination from my tattoos spluttered weakly, rolling several feet to land with him on top of me. He pushed down against me with his whole body. Leaning his head down to put his lips by my ear, he whispered, “And I’m going to take it out of your ass later, and you’re going to love every minute of it.”

“Yeah,” I whispered back, “probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you liked it. I subsist entirely on validation from readers like you.


End file.
